My Snowman
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kasamatsu visits is relatives for the holidays and makes a new friends. However, he has to keep it a secret from his family. (a christmas fic)


My Snowman - Kikasa

Growing up Kasamatsu was the youngest of three other older siblings. The oldest was a girl and the other two were boys. Not that any of that information matter much besides the fact that Kasamatsu was the youngest. There was a five year gap between him and the sibling above him which didn't start to show until he was eight and the other was thirteen.

None of his other relatives were close to his age either. It's not to say that he was lonely. He did have friends, but it made family get together pretty boring. The older kids were at the age where they didn't want to include him because of his age. He wasn't even interested in what they were doing he just wanted someone to play with.

It was why by this time, as his mom finished putting him inside of a stuffy suit. He brought a book with him for the drive that his mom made him put in her purse when they got to his aunt's house.

Saying hello to all of his aunts and uncles went over well. Everyone was pleasant through dinner, but when the kids were excused he decided to stay in his seat. It took a while for the adults to notice it but when they did they told him to go play with the other kids.

Instead of protesting, he did as he was told, and sat in the room with the teenagers who all but went silent when he walked in. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it was clear that it wasn't meant for him to hear.

There was another ten to twenty minutes of awkward conversation, before one of his oldest cousins gasped.

"I can't find my earring!" She exclaimed.

Kasamatsu had agreed to go find it. He wasn't stupid, he knew that they were trying to find a reason to get rid of him, but at the same time it at least gave him a reason to leave, and maybe wander the house a bit.

He found a basketball in one of the many rooms he was looking in. He looked around seeing no one else and decided to go outside and shoot hoops.

He'd recently joined the schools intermediate basketball team. It had become a great passion of his and he liked practicing whenever he got the chance. However, his mom said he couldn't bring his basketball even though he knew that his aunt had a hoop at her house.

He grabbed his coat and scarf from the closet. In the mist of this he saw something small and shiny on the floor. A hoop earring?

"She really did lose it." He said to himself putting it in his pocket. She could get it back when he comes back in. He thought as he went outside.

He found that the hoop was much higher than the one that he used at school. It took a while, but he was able to fall into a rhythm and make most of them go in.

After a while he grew tired of playing by himself. He lay in the snow and made snow angels for a bit. He even made a snow man. After finding sticks as arms he used his own scarf to cover its neck. He then used the buttons on his coat and shirt to give it eyes and smiles. He sighed realizing that he didn't have anything for a hat.

He wrapped his arms around himself trying to bring his coat closer to himself. The lack of buttons kept causing his coat to open. He put his hands in his pockets to warm them. His hand drew back when he touched something really cold and remembered the hoop earring in his pocket.

He smirked to himself. If his snow man didn't have a hat, then he could give him this. It was missing anyways, it's not like anyone knew he had it. He smiled to himself as he pushed the earring into the side of his snowman head. He gave a nod at his handy work before he went back to trying to get his coat to stay closed.

"You look cold." A voice said.

Kasamatsu looked up to see a blond boy he looked like he could be a little bit younger than him, standing in front of him. He blinked taking not of the scarf and earring on him. He looked past the boy to where is snowman should be and found it gone.

"You killed my snow man and took his stuff!" Kasamatsu growled.

"I did not."

"Gives those back!" Kasamatsu tried to lunge forwards to take the items back.

"No, you gave them to me. It's rude to take back a gift." The blond boy dodged

"No I didn't!" Kasamatsu was determined to catch him.

"Yes you did!"

They wrestled for a bit until they fell in the snow. Kasamatsu got up once his exposed tummy touched the snow. He forgotten about his coat and shirt buttons and now that his attention had been brought back to it, he was colder than before.

"Are you cold?" the boy asked again.

"Yes." Kasamatsu shivered and the boy hugged him as if to try and help him keep warm. "Who are you?"

"I don't know you just made me." The boy said.

"What."

"You made me. That means today is my birthday!" He grinned.

"Really?" The kid was weird, but at the same time Kasamatsu was intrigued. Maybe he was just one of the people who lived on the block, but it was someone around his age that he could talk to.

"Yup. So you should name me right. What's my name? And what's your name?"

"I'll call you…Ryota. Kise Ryota." Kasamatsu decided.

"You still didn't answer the last question."

"I'm Kasamatsu Yukio. Where did you come from?"

"I came from you!" Kise cheered. "You wanted someone to talk to so here I am!"

"I'm not lonely."

"I didn't say that, but you wanted someone so I am here! I can even go home with you."

"No, you can't. Mom won't let me bring you and besides you have to go back to your own family."

"But I can come. Just take the earring off of my earring and I'll disappear and every time you want me to come out just think of me."

"Like a genie? Do I get three wishes?"

"I don't think that's how it works. I don't know that much about these things." Kise admitted.

Kasamatsu would have asked more but he heard someone coming to the door so he decided to take a leap of faith. He pulled the earring from Kise ear and put it in his coat pocket. And just like Kise promised he was gone.

"Yukio, what are you doing out here?" He heard his mother yell as she rushed over to him. "What happened to your coat and your shirt?"

"I made a snowman but I didn't have any buttons." He tried to explain as he brought him into the house. He was immediately covered in blankets and given hot chocolate to try and warm him up.

"What were you doing out there?" His mother was still insisting on an answer.

"I was supposed to be looking for an earring but then I got distracted." He admitted.

"Next time let someone know if you're going outside, and you're clothes…" She sighed. "You know better than to rip them apart so why."

"My snowman needed a face."

"Yukio."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"We should get him home so we can get him into better clothes." The mom apologized to the others. Everyone understood as she rounded the others up so they could leave.

His mother still doted on him, checking every inch of him for frost bite when they got home. It wasn't until sometime after midnight that everyone had went to sleep that he was finally left alone in his room.

He pulled the earring out of his coat pocket and held it in his hand. He looked it over feeling bad for taking his cousins jewelry, yet at the same time…

He took a deep breath in thinking about Kise. He didn't think if would work, and if it didn't he would just give it back to her and say he forgot that he found it next time.

"Kachimatsu!" A familiar voice cheered.

Kasamatsu's eye shot open and he covered the other boys mouth.

"You'll wake everyone up."

"Sorry." Kise whispered keeping his voice low.

"I have a question?" Kasamatsu started. "How did you get here?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"But you knew how the earring thing worked." Kasamatsu reasoned.

"I don't know much about that either. I just kind of said it without knowing if it was true. But it worked didn't it." Kise smiled at him.

"I guess. So you're here to be my friend

"Yup!"

Kasamatsu was quiet. He didn't think that he needed any other friends. Nor that he was lonely enough to accidentally wish for one. Yet, the other boy seemed cheerful at the thought of being friends.

"Fine, I guess we're friends then."

"Really!"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be hard to have you around. I can't just tell my parents that my snowman came to life."

"You can just say I go to your school."

"How do you even know what that is?"

Kise shrugged again. They talked throughout the night, and found that Kise had a general understanding of the world. The only thing he seemed to lack was the concept of time, which may just be because he was never sure of how long he was in the earring.

Kasamatsu even went down into the kitchen to get Kise something to eat as king as he promised to stay quiet.

~.~.~.~.~

It took a few days for Kasamatsu to find a quiet alleyway to let Kise out in. He dressed him in one of his old coats and shoes. Kise already came with clothes and was still wearing Kasamatsu's scarf.

"And who is this." His mom smiled.

"This is Kise." He said. "He's from a different school."

"It's nice to meet you Kise."

"We're going to my room." Kasamatsu said taking the other boys hand and pulling him upstairs. He was still slightly worried about a certain accessory Kise was wearing and if his mom would notice it. The less time he spent with her the better.

"Can we play?" Kise asked once they got upstairs.

"I have to do my homework first." Kasamatsu said.

"That's so boring." Kise whined flopping onto Kasamatsu's bed. "Can't we just play now?"

"You're like a dog." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "It's only going to take me a few minutes. Just give me a second."

Kise groaned rolling on the bed waiting the long ten minutes for Kasamatsu to finish his spelling and math. After the first five he started to look around the room and found nothing of real interest.

"There's nothing to do up here!" Kise complained.

Kasamatsu had finally finished and was putting his papers away in his backpack.

"It's not boring."

"You have nothing to do."

Kasamatsu sighed. He didn't like the idea of Kise being outside, and having to explain where he comes from. He hadn't thought of a solid story yet.

He went through his closet and pulled out one of his many puzzles.

"You have to put the pieces together to make a picture." Kasamatsu explained spreading it out and showing Kise how it was easier to make the boarder and then try to work on the middle. Kise picked up on the concept pretty quickly. In the end they worked on a 1000 piece puzzle together.

Kise seemed content to be able to at least play in Kasamatsu's room the first few months or so. However, winter was coming to an end and there were only so many puzzles and so many books to keep a kid occupied for hours on end.

"Can we go outside today?" Kise would ask hopefully almost every day.

"No." Would always be the reply and then Kise would sulk. Kasamatsu didn't blame him, and he was slightly upset about not being able to for fill the others wish. There were times when he thought about just keeping Kise in the earring and only pulling him out once or twice a week, but that would be cruel.

"I really want to go outside!" Kise pleaded again today.

"Fine, but only the back yard." It was like taking care of a puppy.

The moment they got outside Kise ran around as if he'd been pent up for days, which for all intense purposes he was.

"We should play tag or hide and go seek or or…something!"

Kasamatsu sighed. He always found himself giving into Kise's whims.

~.~.~.~.~  
>It was only a matter of time before Kasamatsu friends started to meet Kise. It wasn't until around summer break when this happened. Kasamatsu had started to show Kise around town. He had to make sure to hold his hand so he wouldn't wonder off.<p>

The first person they ran into was Moriyama. Kise was eager to greet anyone how claimed to know Kasamatsu in the slightest way. Moriyama wasn't as enthusiastic. He asked a lot questions about Kise came from.

By now Kasamatsu had a whole story figured out. Kise was home school by his family. He lived in the district and he and Kise had met at the park of winter break. It was easier that way.

No one suspected anything.

"Can't I sleep with you?" Kise begged. He liked being able to sleep through the night and wake up in the morning. He hadn't been able to do so since the first night.

Kasamatsu sighed giving in easily. He decided that it wouldn't be too hard to do. He would just have to close and lock his door at night. The only problem was that at this point and time he was only in middle school. He was at that age when the last thing his parents wanted was for him to have the door closed.

However he was able to get away with it for about a week, during which, Kise was nothing but smiles. He fit Kasamatsu's old pajamas just fine, and snuggled under the blankets facing Kasamatsu. He smiled and thanked him.

"Your bed is so comfy."

"Yeah." Kasamatsu said. "Now go to sleep."

"Thank you for letting me do this." Kise said one last time as his eyes started to close.

Kasamatsu didn't answer. He stayed awake until the younger boy was asleep. He wasn't able to keep his eyes off of his face. The eyes were flustering closed until they rested shut. He looked content, his breathing coming out evenly. He looked almost cute if he wasn't drooling.

They fell into a pattern, sleeping closely together, their feet and legs sometimes tangling together. Kise took a liking to Kasamatsu's stuffed bunny and insisted that he couldn't sleep without it.

"I don't want you sleeping with your door closed." His mother said in the same week.

"Why not?"

"It's just… at this age I really don't want you to have your door closed at all."

Kasamatsu had sighed but agreed.

"B-but…" Kise stuttered out almost in tears. "I like sleeping next to Kachimatsu."

"I know." he tried not to look up at the watering and tearing eyes. "I'll think of something alright."

"Okay."

So from there on Kasamatsu would do his best to stay awake until everyone was asleep so he could let Kise come out to fall asleep when night came. This also meant that he would have to wake up early in order to put Kise back in the earring.

They also spent time together after school, but Kasamatsu would always have to walk with Kise a short distance to put him back in the earring as well. It was beginning to seem more and more like work in order to keep Kise around.

And even with all that. He didn't mind having the blond around. They had become close friends within the past six years. He was closer with him than he was with his family and with most of his friends. He found it easy to confide his secret in him; partly because Kise may be the biggest secret he kept.

But that was beside the point.

"Is middle school fun?" Kise asked. They were currently walking around town. It was summer break, which made it less work to hang out with Kise outdoors.

"Not really. It's like elementary only with more homework." Kasamatsu sighed. "Hey if you're a snowman how come you don't melt in the summer?"

Kise shrugged. Kasamatsu forgot that Kise was just as clueless about his existence as he was. They both had a lot of questions, but very few answers.

"I wish I could go to school with you."

"It's not that simple." Kasamatsu said. "And besides I teach you everything that I learn."

It was true, and the only reason Kasamatsu made sure to pay extra attention in school. He wanted to make sure that Kise was able to learn everything that he was. It leads to him going through many notebooks as he took down even the smallest useless bits of information.

Kise was grateful, but discontented. He wanted the full school experience like he read about in all of Kasamatsu's manga. The problem was that without parents and a birth record it made everything near impossible for him.

"Maybe if I tell Mom that you're an orphan and grew up on the streets and your parents died they would be able to come up with something. It would explain away why all of your clothes look like mines."

"Would I be able to live with you?!" Kise was excited. Kasamatsu could all but see his tail wagging and ears perked.

"Most likely. Give a day to figure out the rest of the details."

"You're the best." Kise hugged him despite being in public. People were looking now but neither party really cared. Kise was too busy being happy and Kasamatsu was trying not to blush or pay attention to how nice it felt to have Kise hugging him like this.

~.~.~.~.~

Before Kasamatsu went to school, he always put Kise ring on his dresser so he wouldn't leave it at school or drop it. Whenever he came home now and days no one was around so he was able to summon Kise without having to worry about anyone seeing.

This morning was the start of the new school year, and the day he was going to explain to his mother Kise's "situation" in hopes of being able to get Kise into school. He'd just woken the boy up and put him back in the earring.

He was going about his daily ritual of getting his clothes together before he was finally able to get a spot in the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He was nervous about what he was going to do and kept telling the story to himself over and over in his head to make sure he didn't mess up.

"What are you doing?" He paused on his way out of the bathroom seeing one of his older brothers in his room.

"Nothing. I was just getting the manga I let you borrow back."

"You could have just asked instead of going through my stuff."

"Next time I'll wait." The older boy rolled his eye leaving with said book in hand.

After he left Kasamatsu got a sudden feeling of dread. His first instinct was to look on his dresser, and when he did he found the earring was gone.

He blinked and looked again and around the floor and everywhere within the near vicinity. His heart was racing and his hands were shaky as he tried not to panic.

He couldn't find it anywhere.

He knew his brother had taken it and his best bet was to tell his mother. She would make him give it back.

"Why do you even have an earring?" She asked confused by the situation when she had the two boys sitting down.

"A-a girl gave it to me." Kasamatsu lied. His face turned red. "She wanted me to keep it, like a promise ring or something."

"I wouldn't take a stupid earring." His older brother said.

"I know he took it. He was the only one in my room when I went to shower."

"You don't know that! You were in the shower!"

"Mom!" Kasamatsu pleaded. He was close to tears. Kise was still in the earring and his brother had it and was probably going to throw it away or keep it somewhere, where he wouldn't be able to find it. And Kise would be stuck there, never able to come out and read with him, or sleep with him or to walk around town and talk. He would be in that little space forever and think that Kasamatsu left him there because he got tired of him.

He was crying at this point. Sob after sob racking through his body, and he knew it seemed like an overreaction, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose Kise.

In the end his brother still claimed to not having it, but Kasamatu's mom let him stay home that day, mostly because he was consolable. He stayed up in his room the whole weekend as well.

"I'm not sure what to do." He could hear his parents whispering. "He's acting as if someone just died."

"You know how guys are about their first girlfriend. He broke a promise to her he's probably just…"

"You didn't see the way he was crying."

Kasamatsu ignored them as he lay in his room on the side of the bed that he normally slept on. Kise's bunny was still in place where he left it that night and the blankets still a bit wrinkled.

"I'm sorry Ryota I'm so, so sorry."

~.~.~.~.~

Two years later he still hadn't gotten Kise back. He wasn't sure where he was and it was killing him. His grades had started to slip and he withdrew more into himself. He held resentment towards his brother who took the earring and did who knows what with it, and was bitter that his mother hadn't tried to help more.

He spent most of his days locked away in his room not caring if his mom asked him not to. He had a more explosive temper and preferred not to have to deal with people.

His mom offered to take him out to buy the supposed girl another set of earrings, but Kasamatsu said no. There was no point if he couldn't get Kise back.

His parents had talked him into at least taking up a sport again once he got to high school. He went with basketball. He had been good at it before, he had even taught Kise how to whenever he could have him out and about.

And now he was sixteen, back at his aunt's house for the family get together in the winter time. This time the day was pushed a little closer to Christmas so that more of the family could be in town.

All they could do was fawn over how much he'd grown and how much he was starting to look like a man. He didn't care. He was able to say high and be polite but he didn't want to be here. All he could think about was his snowman.

His parents wanted him to go and talk with the other but he found himself unable to move from the window ledge where he had a perfect view of the front yard.

His mom sat next to him for a bit.

"I was wondering…" she started slowly. "Ryota hasn't been around much these past few years, and I remember that he had his left ear pierced. I thought it was kind of odd for a girl to only give you once earring because then she can't wear them. It's not like a ring."

"And?"

"The earring was Ryota's wasn't it. Did he give it to you before he went away?"

Just like that Kasamatsu found his eye starting to well with tears and he hastily tried to wipe them away.

"It's okay if…"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"I'm sure you'll see him again and when you do you can tell him…"

"Tell him what?"

"Never mind."

~.~.~.~.~

"Here," His older sister threw something at him a few day later once they were back home. Kasamatsu caught it and when he looked at what was in his hands, his heart almost stopped.

"I thought that you stole Saki's earring and was just keeping it all this time. But we didn't go the reunion that year, and the year we did she wasn't here. Then when I showed it to her she said it wasn't hers."

Kasamatsu didn't care about the story at this point. He clutched the small piece of sliver tightly in his hand bringing it closer to himself. He nodded as if to say thank you and went up to his room.

He closed and locked the door, not caring that the others were home. He had to see him. He had to make sure that Kise was okay.

His hands were jittery as he closed his eyes thinking about Kise. He didn't feel the usual rush that he used to when Kise appeared but he did feel the absents of the earring in his hand.

"Yukio!"

Kasamatsu blindly lunged at him pulling him into a tight hug. His head resting on his chest as he cried. Kise hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Kise's voice was deeper, his hair longer. He was older and taller.

"My sister had the earring and…"

"How long has it been?"

"Two years and, and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you got me back."

"I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again."

After that Kasamatsu pierced his left ear to keep it with him at all times. He wasn't ever going to lose him again. He was more willing to give into to every of Kise small whims. He wanted to make up for the last two years.

Kise slept in his bed just the way he used to.

"I think it shrank." Kise said. It was impossible for them to both be in it and not touch.

"No we just got bigger." Kasamatsu said shifting closer so he wasn't falling off the bed.

"Maybe if we…" Kise moved to He was holding Kasamatsu in his arms. They were flush against each other but it wasn't uncomfortable. If anything it was reassuring to be able to have Kise's body pressed up against him.

His breathing, his warmth, it helped to put his mind at ease.

~.~.~.~.~

After high school Kasamatsu moved out into his own apartment. He took Kise with him. It wasn't much easier. Kise was starting to take on a life of his own. He was found by a modeling agency and was able to earn a living while Kasmatsu went to school and work.

"Can we get a real tree in the apartment?" Kise asked.

"If you don't mind helping me carry it up the stairs."

Which was why they were now decorating said tree in the living room. Kise had gone wild in the decorating department. The living room had turned into a winter wonder land.

This was his first time he was able to celebrate the holiday. He loved being able to walk around in the snow and look at the lights and decorations. He wanted every festive sweater he could get his hands one and wanted to drink hot chocolate.

"Thank you for doing all this." Kise grinned as they watched the lights flicker.

"It's no problem; I just want you to be happy."

Kise kissed his lips gently whispering a small thank you yet again. Kasamatsu blushed, but kissed back. He wasn't shy about the use of tongue. It was easy to get lost in passion when they were with each other.

Their bodies were pressed up against each other as the fell back on the couch. He arched up into him when hands went under his shirt to feel the skin on his back.

"Ryota…"

"Yukio…"

"I'm scared."

"We don't have to…"

"Not of that of losing you again. I don't want to ever be separated like that again."

"We won't be." Kise whispered kissing his cheek.

"But there's always a chance, because you live in the earring. If it falls from you ear and I'm not there. If someone ever robs you, I wouldn't know how to find you and I don't want that. But there's no way to prevent it. I just want you to be real." Kasamatsu managed to choke out through tears.

"I want to not have to be careful about everything. I want you…" His hand rested on Kise's cheek. "My snowman." He smiled sadly. "I want you to be real."

"I want that too." Kise said kissing the corns of Kasamatsu's eye.

"I love you."

~.~.~.~.~

Kise woke up first the next morning. It was rare for him to do this because he was so used to having Kasamatsu wake him up. Now that they were on their own he spent a bit of time watching him in the morning before he woke.

He sighed looking at the hickies he'd left on Kasamatsu last night.

He really did love this man, the one who was the sole reason for his existence. He'd knew he was never going to leave his side from the day he was born.

Kasamatsu groaned in his sleep turning on his back. His eyes cracked open and he said good morning as he yawned and stretched.

"Hey." Kise said softly.

"You want to go out for breakfast or I could make something."

"I don't want to get out of bed yet." Kise said.

Kasamatsu's hand came up to brush the hair on the side of Kise's face behind his ear.

"Kise your earring fell out."

They were both quiet.

**Okay so this was supposed to be like Frosty the Snowman only with an earring. It was meant to be that thinking of Kise is what created him, but he had to say he wanted him to be real in order for that to happen.**

**Kind of like commitment, but Kise doesn't know that much about the situation so I didn't know how to explain it. **

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


End file.
